


Hotel, him, you and me

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah, prompt from plurk, little smutty piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel, him, you and me

They meet in a small hotel on the outskirts of Columbus, no one has any idea who they are, especially not of the smallest brunet, who ducks his head low and pulls his hood further into his face the moment he jumps out of the cab and hurries over the parking lot to the stairs.

He is wearing simple jeans and a brown trenchcoat, both things don´t belong to him, neither do the dark sunglasses perched high upon his nose, or the hooded jumper. He jogs up the stairs and down the corridor, stopping in front of the door at the far end.

He raises his hand and knocks two times, the door opens and he is being pulled inside before he can even throw another look over his shoulder. 

Lips and hands are on him without a word being spoken and they push him back against the door, he looses the sunglasses and the trenchcoat upon first touch. He can`t even see them without any light in the room, but then again, that was the whole point, just for one night, pretending to be someone else, just to bathe in the ecstacy and get away from reality.

Just for one night.

He can still tell them apart, Justins hand are careful, gentle, always the responsible one, but his touch had a desperate note, an underlying danger waiting to be unleashed. Charlies hands were more impatient, his lips more urging and forcing, his only way of being young and reckless for once. 

To shake off what society had made them.

His hands reach around Justins neck to push himself closer to the other boy, Charlie slips behind him in the same motion, capturing the Hanovers lips in a first kiss, Julian moaned into it, when the Windsors hands push themselves under his jumper.

They are both already more than shirtless, he can feel almost every inch of Justins skin, heat pouring off of him, and soaking Julian through his pants. Charlie is pressed up against him from behind, and Julian can feel every curve, every muscle.

Justin slides his hand over Charlies, pressing them further down, so he can pull up the jumper, breaking their kiss and leaving Julian gasping for air, while both older boys pull it over his head, leaving his chest bare.

Julian is left to throw his head back against Charlie shoulder as Justin leans in to bite a path down from his neck to his belly button, falling to his knees in front of him in the process.

Charlies hands stroke over his heated skin, mapping him out inch for inch again, while Julian pulls his hands back and grips the taller boys hips, digging his nails into skin as hot lips slowly and teasingly pull down the zipper on his jeans.

He is already hard, already was in the cab just from thinking about this night, another moan from him prompts Charlie to thrust against his back.

Justin pops the button of his jeans and when the strain lessons on his cock, Julian almost begs them for more relief, but his ego catches him before he can, Justin stays on his knees, his hands begin to pull Julians pants down.

Charlie has preoccupied himself with sucking on the spot where Julians neck connects with his shoulders, teeth gracing over skin, a tongue reaching out to soothe the burning skin, his hips keep up their slow rhythm and Julian tries his best to push back.

His jeans drop to the ground not a moment later and both Justin and Charlie stop their doings for a moment as Julian is bared before them.

"You went commando.", Julian can only nod, he doesn`t trust his voice anymore, his breath comes in little pants and gasps, while Justin pulls off his shoes and his pants completely, hands slowly stroking a path up to his thighs again.

Charlie groals behind him, one arm falling around Julians waist to pull him back against him again, Justin began kissing over the skin over pelvis.

The temperature in the room quickly reached the boiling point then, Julian and Charlie rutting against each other, and everytime Charlies dick slipped into the crack of Julians butt, the actor pressed further back against him, and all the while Justin was kissing and touching him everywhere but where he wanted him the most.

It was torture, pure torture. And Julian loved every minute.

"Bed. Now.", ever the commanding type, Justin quickly grabbed Julians hands and pulling him away from Charlie and towards the bed. They had done this so often, they knew their way around the room in the complete dark.

Julian dropped onto the mattress with his legs turning into jello, he was hot and close to passing out already, he needed their touch, everywhere.

Charlie was over him like an animal devouring its prey in the blink of an eye and lips caught his in a fiery kiss, strong hands pulling Julians up to guide them to the headboard.

"Hold on, won`t you kitten. Gonna need the balance.", it was Justin who spoke, coming to kneel on the bed on Julians right, the words barely register with Julian, his mind is way too focused on curling his fingers around the wooden beam of the headboard and Charlies hands stroking a way down to his shoulders again, still hovering over him.

And before Julian can beg him to fucking move finally, there is another hand on his thighs, gently spreading his legs further, and then there is a finger teasing his entrance and Julian break the kiss with a long and keening groan.

"Yes.", he hisses when Justin slips a finger inside of him, Charlie chuckles in pure amusement and kisses down to Julians throat, nibbling at the tender skin.

It`s down to three fingers soon enough and Julian is trying to push back on them while there are no hands to push him down, and then Justins touch disappears and Charlies cock replaces him in one smooth motion.

He pushed in and Julian actually purrs, Charlie moves down to bring their bodies flush against each other, and it was bliss.


End file.
